


Recreation of Procreation

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson POV, Dick wants that D, Dick's gender is ambigous, F/M, Jason uses female terminology when talking about Dick's naughty bits, M/M, No pronouns for Dick Grayson, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Lantern Jason Todd, Safe Sane and Consensual, Star Sapphire Dick Grayson, Strength Kink, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: In a world where the numbers of the Zamarons is dwindling, Star Sapphire Di'k is ready to find a partner to reproduce with. How fortunate that a certain Red Lantern is right within reach. Turns out anger and love are cut from the same clothe.This is just porn really. Want to see Star Sapphire! Di'k turned into a pillow princess? Welp you're in the right place.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 216





	Recreation of Procreation

There is something remarkable about how unremarkable humans are. Di'k hasn’t met many of course. After all, there aren’t many reasons a Star Sapphire would have to fraternize with their kind, let alone a male. Still, now basking in the sheer presence of a red lanterns rage, well it's sufficient to say interest is being peaked. 

Jason Todd is magnificent. There’s a nobility in the amount of anger he can summon at a moments notice. He’s violent, he’s powerful and more importantly- he’s all man. Unlike others of his species, his features are pleasing to look at. His uniform is far from the classic style, despite being made up of pure energy it seems to barely contain the sculpted muscles and essence of the young warrior. While Di'k is sizable for a member of the Zamarons race. Jason seems to dwarf them all, the tallest and most impressive human ever seen by these eyes. 

Perhaps a sign that there’s a little more than just human in his genetic makeup. 

Not that it matters. Di'k would mate this exemplary specimen of a man no matter what kind of half breed he could be.

Jason makes it easy as well. Anger turns out to be very compatible with passion. A few cunning words and the man is fuming, those fierce blue eyes burning like three thousand degree flames. The feeling of his ferocity is palpable, a lesser being would step back. Di'k on the other hand- well Di'k presses forward. 

“ You want me. “

It isn’t a question. The arousal of the man is bitter in the air. So different from the sweetness of their own planet. There’s probably a word to put to it, something lost to their language with the split of the genders. Still, Di'k knows desire, one could not bear the Star Sapphire and not know it. 

Tough leather fingers dig into the bare soft skin left available by the revealing costume. It doesn’t feel anything like Di'k expects. While there have been fantasies about what mating would be like. Di'k didn’t think it would feel this indescribable. 

A sound chokes out, broken and hungry. Something that resembles love turns liquid, it’s heavy and sinks lower to a place it never has before. Long neglected sex organs wake up at the attention and for the first time ever, Di'k feels something wet. 

“ Not more than you want me Alazul- “

The voice is gruff and dark. The sound of the Goddess of their people sounds rich in that gravel. As a chosen championess Di'k wears the name proudly but here it feels wrong. 

“ Di’k My name is Di’k. “

If the human has something to say Di'k chases the words away with fervent lips and tongue. Like his rage, Jason kisses with a force that cannot be tamed. He presses hard until Di'k has no choice but to summit. Something solid, thick and impressional presses against the wetness. Di'k’s eyes fly wide open and a strangle moan spills out.

“ No honey- **dick** is what I’m about to cram into your wet little cunt and shape your walls with. “

The fountain of arousal that came alive and dripped like warm honey quickly turned to a galactic hydrant. It slams with enough force that Di'k feels capsized. Lost in the intensity and violence which is the Red Lanterns desire. Thick fingers twist and pull until audible ripping rings out between them. Not that there’s reason to mourn fabric when the promise of children and pleasure is on its way. 

The entire affair is rushed and impatient. Which is prefered really. The wetness is becoming unbearable, melting from Di'k’s core and spilling forth freely for the first time in life. Jason’s manhood, ready and throbbing presses right against it making Di'k shudder. 

“ Get it wet. “

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. At first, with excited fingers, Di'k reaches down to rub the hot flesh of Jason’s manhood against the puffy folds quickly blossoming. That seems to be incorrect though because those gloved hands tangle in dark locks and pull hard.

“ With your mouth Di'kie. Earn it. “

Di'k probably shouldn’t enjoy being ordered around so much. It’s too easy to slide down to the floor, getting a face full of erection is a bonus. With a languid wet tongue, Di'k sets on worshipping the thick shaft. The rough noise that Jason makes is more than encouraging. Eyes falling shut Di'k focuses on the weight that’s quickly growing familiar. Now on a scientific level, it’s a penis, an instrument designed to deliver semen into a fertile host. Di'k has seen diagrams and has, of course, learned of all the different sex organs from many different species all over the galaxy. It’s an education all Star Sapphires go through after all, their current priority is reproduction. 

Di'k is proud to copulate with such a superior specimen. Any children what come from their mating will be impressive and worthy of the title of a future monarch.

“ That’s it pretty baby, that’s real good. “

The soft caress can be interpreted as loving but Di'k knows better. It’s a possessive show of control and dominance. Something that is welcomed and a turn on. Licking, lapping and sucking in turns get more of those sharp sounds from the man. If that isn’t proof of a good job. The twitching of the organ growing in size is. 

It’s shocking that Jason can still get bigger. It’s already thick and impressive as is. Now it’s near intimidating. Di'k’s breath hitches, but a reprieve is not rewarded. Jason crowds into the space between them and takes residence inside. Thick in the throat, Di'k’s eyes almost water. It’s welcome, so very welcome that Di'k hums a noise of pleasure and thanks. 

Jason’s smirk is felt more than seen as he begins to take his time thrusting forth. 

Di'k is obedient, working the shaft until it’s glistening. Every stroke is changing more and more inside. The asexual nature always known- is willingly abandoned at the taste of precum. Jason pulls out- and like a lost creature Di'k follows.

Jason’s laugh is warm. It drags Di'k’s attention upwards and all the rage, anger and heat from earlier has fizzled out into something else. Something hotter that Di'k knows well. 

“ Show me how you want to get fucked baby girl. “

The words go straight to the heart making it skip a beat. For a few moments, Di'k can’t move, trying to figure out how to answer. Coupling positions- of course, there are so many for optimum fertilization. Ones for pleasure and ones for both. For some reason, Di'k can’t remember any. 

Hesitantly, Di'k leans black with spread legs. Being exposed like this on the floor isn’t exactly comfortable but- well for that cock there is all kind of things Di'k is willing to put up with. 

A bright red glow blooms and Di'k is pulled upwards in a rush. It’s disorienting. While the Star Sapphire’s strength has a bit more finesse, the Red Lantern’s is all power. Di'k sits up and the large makeshift bed underneath moves as well, soft with ample room. Jason presses the smaller form down before Di'k can move too much. It's thrilling.

“ Gotta make sure you’re good and comfortable. Don’t want you complaining an hour in. “

Jason tips Di'k’s face up with a cheeky touch to the chin. Di'k stares in disbelief at the man’s sass but then Jason kisses any compliant right off the lips. Getting crushed under the bulk weight of the man is quickly becoming addicting. Especially when Jason’s hard manhood slips against the mess between caramel thighs. Di'k moans and Jason swallows the noise up. 

“ Jason- “

“ Oh no pretty you haven’t earned that yet- you call me daddy understand? “

Di'k jerks between Jason’s legs. The term is- welcome to say the least. The melting pool inside turns into a lake and Di'k wants Jason to take a swim. Jason grins and Di'k kisses the pretty curve of that smile.

“ daddy... “ it’s foreign on the tongue but not unpleasant. 

Jason’s eyes darken and his smirk turns predatory. 

“ Again.”

Di'k melts back against the projection beneath them. Jason follows and the pressure is dizzying.

“ Daddy- “ 

Star Sapphires don’t beg but Di'k is feeling pretty close. Jason’s hand squeezes the meat of the bare hip and a shudder goes through Di'k’s body.

“ That’s right baby I’m your daddy. “ 

Di'k whines. 

“ Want to make you a daddy- want you to seed me- “

The words send Jason spurning back and Di'k tries to follow pathetically, not willing to let go so close to the finish line. 

“ What the fuck- This how ya Star Sapphires dirty talk? “

Di'k swallows, confused and unsure. Everything had been going so well- a careful hand lands on Jason’s shoulder. 

“ Did I do something wrong? “

Jason’s nose wrinkles like he’s encountered something repulsive. The action makes Di'k’s stomach flip flop. When Di'k tries to pull the man closer Jason stays firm and won’t budge. His eyes look wild and distrusting as if searching for some obscure sign that Di'k can’t read. 

“ Ya tryin ta get knocked up? “

Di'k hates the confusion the words bring. Human slang, the ever-changing art is not something Di'k is familiar with. 

“ Knocked up? “

If anything the question just seems to leave the Red Lantern more frustrated. The rage that Di'k had been admiring earlier is back but directed elsewhere.

“ Pregnant- “ Jason huffed. 

The ring around his finger glows with the excess emotion clouding the air. The projection under them for a short moment flickers unstable. “ Are ya tryin ta’ get pregnant? “

Di'k takes notice at the way frustration makes the human’s words become more slurred. It makes them a tad harder to understand but it certainly isn’t an unappealing sound. In fact, Di'k wants to hear more of it close against the ear. Hopefully with the man’s penis inside of him.

Quizzically Di'k glances around the empty room. 

“ Why else would I be copulating if not for an offspring? “

The sound Jason makes is like a balloon losing air. Vaguely, Di'k’s ears pick up something the man mumbles about Bruce and being right. 

“ You should leave- “

Di'k’s grip turns commanding but Jason’s won’t bend to it. 

“ Not until we couple. “

The voice leaves no room for argument but Jason being a Red Lantern welcomes the argument with relish. 

“ Ya don’t even know me and yer trynna’ have a kid with me? “

The wonderful syrupy warmth Di'k had been enjoying turns thick and cold. 

“ I know enough. You are strong and attractive. I want you and you want me what else is there to question? “

The distance between them leaves Di'k’s body shivering. Nipples that were once at attention from pleasure now perk at the chill of the room. The wet feeling that had quickly started becoming familiar now feels uncomfortable and soggy. Di'k misses the unyielding heat of Jason’s touch and passion. 

“ It doesn’t work like that on Earth. “

Di'k’s mouth opens and closes helplessly. Different mating costumes. Di'k had taken for granted how similar both their races were and didn’t even think that their mating rituals would be different. It’s disappointing but nothing worth getting discouraged about. After all, after Di'k completes Jason’s ritual the copulation would surely take place.

“ How does it work? “

Di'k hates the shaking inflexion of voice the question is asked with. 

For a moment Jason looks torn. Like a beast that is face to face with an arrow and not quick enough nor strong enough to avoid it. Di'k almost thinks that man won’t answer him. But then those hot blue eyes are back on him, clouded with uncertainty. 

“ If ya want ta’ have kids with someone. Ya court them, get ta know them, then ya get engaged and married. Then afta ya talk about it, ya have kids. “

It’s a layman's description. Not nearly as detailed as Di'k needs. After all the Star Sapphires would be leaving the core in mere days. 

“ How long does it take? “

Ideally, they could get the courting done tomorrow and discuss their future offsprings the sunrise after.

Jason shrugs. 

“ Depends, like 2 years the minimum more like 5 years on average. “

Five years! Di'k’s throat grows tight. Courting someone for 5 years and not even know if they're reproductively capable in that time? How did human reproduce so rapidly if their rituals were so brutally slow? Di'k’s expression must read clear to the Red Lantern but the man doesn’t bother offering any more information. 

In fact, he looks rather torn. His eyes shift around the bare barracks in clear discomfort. Suddenly finding the two drawers, the only thing in the room, more interesting than the situation. There’s clearly a battle raging inside of him. As if the urge to mate and logic is unable to come to a resolution. Surely a regular battle for humans considering they take _years_ to choose a mate. 

Jason gaze falters back to him. 

“ But sex- pure straight forward casual sex. Well, that needs no time at all. “

Di'k thanks the Goddess Alazul herself. With fervent fingers, Di'k drags the Red Lantern back on top. The moment their lips meet the stagnant liquid inside thaws faster than ice in the wake of pyrokinesis. The arousal and desire are back with revenge and for the first time in life. Di'k wants and doesn’t care how it’s given. 

Jason’s thick fingers find the opening and Di'k’s voice grows strained. The teasing touch is unbearable. Lust lined eyes glance down to the place the man is coaxing open. The place where nothing has ever been before. A girthy digit sinks inside and Di'k’s pure, chaste body swallows to take it. 

“ Oh fuck this pussy just takes anything don’ it? Feels like a wet n wild vacuum. “

Di'k has no clue what the words mean but the hunger in them is well received. Despite Di'k being more than ready for the well-endowed shaft, Jason keeps putting fingers inside. It feels good, causing tremors through the body that are similar to being electrocuted. Every stroke and action those talented digits make causes Di'k’s vision to spot. 

The soft crinkle of something catches Di'k’s ears. It isn’t loud enough to pull from the allure of pleasure so it isn’t worth paying any mind to. Not with the way Jason is making quick little circles against something that’s causing neurons to fire at 150 meters per second. 

“ Ya ever cum before sweetheart? “

The husk of Jason’s voice tickles the ear. Di'k’s over sensitive body can barely handle the added sensation. Everything is twisting and turning in quick succession, leaving the body to writhe at the ministrations. 

Di'k can barely make out Jason’s smirk through the tears. Something is so close and building to the point where the air in the lungs feels tight. 

“ Well you’re about to. “

Whatever the Red Lantern is speaking about certainly is manifesting. Something is on it’s way, something that Di'k’s has never learned about in any of the vast educations in youth and beyond. Wet sloppy sounds accompany each movement of the fingers. Emphasising the already sloshy feeling that has been building inside. 

Then all at once, it’s too much and not enough. For one blissful moment, everything freezes into nothingness and there’s peace. That is right before everything shatters. 

The noise Di'k lets out is decidedly head-splitting. It’s loud and echos on the walls of the barracks and for a moment, well for a moment it feels like death. A welcomed death that is. Every nerve, muscle and bone that makes up Di'k’s essence quakes at the force of what Jason is doing. It removes sight, emphasises taste and blocks out hearing. All there is, is crashing pleasure and Di'k keeps going and going and going until everything in the Universe swirls together, exploding over and over like an endless pattern of life and rebirth. 

Di'k’s heart moves with the force of it. 

“ Oh shit- “

It takes minutes to get the lungs to function the way they ought to. Di'k can’t even move while body parts try to come back online and function from what can only be a complete reset of the nervous system. When Di'k can finally open one eye at the Red Lantern Jason looks like a wreck. 

His eyes are wild like a beast, muscles involuntarily twitching and mouth agape in wonder and disbelief. Di'k echos the sentiment, he almost can’t fathom the pleasure the earth male has just drawn from the deep core of being that dwells within. 

“ Ya ok? “

Di'k can’t nod. A broken laugh falls free from parted lips. 

“ Ok? I’m exceptional. “

The small hint of worry that had been on the man’s face disappears and is replaced with ravenous hunger. Di'k welcomes the sight as Jason drags his fingers out with a loud squelching sound. He looks at his fingers taking in the thickness that covers them as Di'k just stares high on hormones. When he takes the digits into his mouth Di'k jerks. 

It’s arousing and the pleased, satisfied noises Jason makes when lapping up the liquid causes more melting though Di'k already feels like a puddle of goop. 

“ You ready for more then?”

Di'k’s breath hitches.

“ More? “

Hope and disbelief battle for the tone of voice. Jason’s grin is roguish. His eye glowing with mischievous nature. His hand dips lower and by only moving the eyes Di'k’s attention follows. Jason’s hand, wet with sexual essence, grips the hard now sheathed erection that stands firm and throbbing in the man’s hold. 

“ Oh dear Alazul- “

Di'k had forgotten about the man’s well-endowed length!

“ Please Yes Please- “

The keening quality of Di'k’s voice reverberates the trembles inside. Jason takes hold of both long legs and presses them back and Di'k goes without complaint. The projection beneath them holds and Di'k is grateful. This would not have been as comfortable of the floor and as the Red Lantern had warned. Di'k would, in fact, to need to be comfortable until Goddess knows how long.

Jason’s girth kisses the folds drawing Di'k’s attention. There’s an awkward almost synthetic feeling that Di'k hadn’t noticed earlier when touching but it doesn’t matter. If the man’s penis can do anything like those fingers- well Di'k would put up with any small misgivings. 

Jason presses inside unyielding and firm. Each inch sinking deeper and deeper into Di'k’s very essence. The sheer volume that the Red Lantern takes up inside is remarkable. It leaves no air in the lungs and completely dominates all notion of who one is. Di'k can’t move to reciprocate but it is unneeded. Jason doesn’t pause in his conquest, he keeps giving and giving until Di'k can’t breathe. 

“ Oh baby girl yer so wet for me- never felt a pussy like this before. “

Di'k has quite literally never felt anything like this before nether. Vocalizing that fact is impossible though, as the new sensations leave nothing but broken thoughts and desperate noises to express. Jason doesn’t seem to need an answer, however. The human gives exactly what is wanted.

It’s like a parallax. A cosmic event that is unavoidable. Di'k moans and Jason answers the sound starved and low. The slide of the shaft is easy and Di'k can’t help feeling like this is the most natural thing in the world. Heavy hands take hold of hips and drag Di'k’s limp body further down. Akwardly, knees hit shoulders and what Di'k once thought had been deep becomes deeper. 

“ Jason- Jason please. “

Di'k begs for something. Maybe more of that world-shattering feeling. Maybe for more manhood. Maybe just to be bred. It’s hard to pin down and there’s no reason to. All Di'k wants and needs is to let this human use this body until the end of time and that, that would bring sheer meaning to the dreary existence which is life. 

Jason must agree because the Red Lantern continues. Every snap of the hips unrelenting and building up speed like a jet thruster to break free of gravity’s hold. The structure under them moves with every propulsion. It helps Jason with his quest towards their mutual delight. 

Jason’s lips find Di'k’s. Their kisses are desperate and lost to sensations and emotions. It’s similar to vertigo if a word must be put to it, but not even that describes all that this is. For what feels like the longest Di'k just takes. Legs open wide as Jason pistons his hips like an Evaxian stallion. By the time, anything like strength comes back to noodle-like limbs Di'k recognizes the growing tension as another round of what happened before.

This time, if Jason’s body language is anything to go by, the Red Lantern would be joining in. 

“ Fuck baby yer close. Yer squeezing the life out of me. “

Di'k sure hopes that is an idiom because killing Jason when he can provide such pleasure would be a waste. Their coupling becomes frantic, both chasing release. Jason keeps muttering nonsensical words that slip past Di'k’s consciousness. It doesn't matter. Not when Zamaronian language falls freely in vague attempts to explain all that is being felt to the man that is causing the sensations. 

Unlike before where there had been a brief moment of silence, this time the sensations crash noisily with enough force to nearly knock one unconscious.

Di'k is sure that a scream echos between them as pleasure twists with shock. This time instead of tightening and squeezing Jason’s wicked fingers- the man’s length is what Di'k wraps around. The choked sound the man makes is just an added instrument in the symphony they are creating together. The pressure that builds in the abdomen pops and Di'k feels the mess it makes all over Jason’s manhood. 

Jason curses and keeps moving through it and every drag of those sinful hips causes more pleasure to pulse through Di'k body. 

“ Cumming baby- I’m cumming be a good girl and take it- take it for me baby. “

Di'k isn’t sure what’s suppose to be taken but it is definitely wanted. The wetness agrees as it convulses and flutters around the length piercing it. The slippery head of it brushes against that same spot from earlier and Di'k’s vision goes white. Ears ring with a high pitch that can’t be audible by anything else and everything goes hazy. 

Di'k welcomes the feelings and it goes on for what feels like an eternity. Jasons harsh breath tickles the neck in a way that is far from abhorrent. The melting from earlier has stopped and Di'k is sure there is no more liquid to give. Mouth dry, dehydration starts to make itself known. 

Not that Di'k plans to move to quench the thirst. 

Jason’s hard length twitches inside. 

“ Can you go again? “

Di'k attention snaps to the Red Lantern. His eyes are glowing like flames in the dark. The hopeful twinkle in his gaze is all-consuming and the shy little smile is nothing like the smirks given before. Di'k answers with wary uncertainty.

“ Yes? “

The human pulls out in haste. He turns Di’k’s tired body over with impressive ease. Jason seems to enjoy rearranging the weak limbs to his liking. Di’k can’t see the appeal until- well until it’s right there. 

The surface of the projection is reflective. Di’k can see every bare inch of skin and the sheer wreck that is now being presented. The sight of the blown-out eyes, stardust flush and messy hair is only part of it. There are also light bruises popping up along where Jason had squeezed as he ejaculated. 

That thought makes Di’k jerk. Excited eyes peer downwards to droop in disappointment. What should be a mess of their combined fluids between them is just one. Di’k peaks back at the human. The human who is removing a very full heavy birth control device and replacing it with another. 

Di’k glares at the object. Jason catches the look and snorts, pushing forward until Di’k collapses on the projection. 

“ Don’t worry yer self baby. Just a little precaution after this I’ll court ya proper and give ya some kids. “

Di’k’s heart moves too easily at the words. 

“ Truly? “ 

Jason peppers a few soft kisses to a feverish cheek. Di’k is quickly getting used to the way Red Lanterns burn hot and feel so safe and solid in the way they touch and dominate.

“ Lanterns honour. Till then thou- no harm in practising. “

Di’k’s pulse flutters at the words. It probably wouldn’t do any good to believe a man so easily. Especially after all their kind has been through and done because of man. Still, instead of being sceptical Di’k hopes. 

“ Practice does make perfect. “

**Author's Note:**

> no beta's we die like Di'k virginity


End file.
